<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things I Can't Say by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181607">The Things I Can't Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2am writing, Gen, I have. Feelings about these two.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really do love you.<br/>I hope you know that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fruit Tart &amp; Soufflé (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things I Can't Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not Lillia.</p><p>That girl is long dead.</p><p>Surely you know this by now.</p><p>And yet, you still stay by my side.</p><p>I can't tell if it's out of loyalty or simply because you're in denial.</p><p>But either way, I'm grateful.</p><p>I know I can be cruel at times, and my temper can get the better of me.</p><p>I hope you know I don't mean to hurt you.</p><p>You're the only one I can genuinely say I care about.</p><p>You're the only one I feel I can trust with anything.</p><p>I feel like I don't have to pretend to be Lillia around you.</p><p>I want so badly to be kinder to you.</p><p>But then I think of how many enemies I have.</p><p>I think of all the horrible things they'd do to you if they realize how much you mean to me.</p><p>And it terrifies me.</p><p>I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.</p><p>I know I can't say it out loud.</p><p>But I really do love you.</p><p>I want you to be happy.</p><p>You mean the world to me, Soufflé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>